Frodo's Playtime
by lou.abby
Summary: Frodo always wanted a big family, so he assigns Thorin to be the father, Bilbo the mother and the Company, the uncles, aunts, and cousins.
1. Frodo's Playtime

Summary: Frodo always wanted a big family, so he assigns Thorin to be the father, Bilbo the mother and the Company, the uncles, aunts, and cousins.

Setting: The Shire

I'm going to make Frodo 6 years old, innocent enough for the company to love and forgive him. Hopefully each of the Company can get a few lines in here.

* * *

/ ThorinxBilbo /

* * *

"Have you heard?" The owner of the Greendragon Inn said as he dried the cups. The Hobbits set aside their ale and leaned in, they were always ready for a good or old rumor in the Shire.

"Mr. Bilbo has been acting rather…odd," The owner emphasized, "We all heard the tales of his disappearance?" they all nodded and their mouths jumped from what they have heard or seen of Mr. Bilbo Baggins on that particular day.

"I heard he brought back mountains of gold and jewels!" A curly-haired waitress said from the far corner of the bar.

"Well, I heard he has gone mad with the riches!" another Hobbit boasted.

"That must be the reason for his queer behavior," an older Hobbit spoke aloud, smoking his long wooden pipe.

"Tis a shame that-" The owner was cut off by the hooded visitors who abruptly left. They stared till they left and went back to their bickering.

/-/-/-/-/

Frodo was breathless and sweaty when he came inside the house, leaving dirty patches of footprints on the mat. Frodo patted his dirty pants and noticed Bilbo scurrying in the kitchen, prepping for dinner. Ever so gently, Frodo closed the door and tiptoed pass the opening of the dining room to the restroom. Inching closer and closer, Frodo halted to the sound a Bilbo's foot tapping the tiled floor.

"Were you stealing mushrooms in Old Maggot's farm again?" Bilbo placed the hand towel over his shoulder, "and it is passed your curfew, go take a bath and then help with the table." Frodo nodded and dashed.

10 minutes later, Frodo walked out of the bathroom with his two-piece blue pajamas. Frodo followed the hearty aroma coming from the kitchen - neglecting that he should never skip Bilbo's homemade meals. Tossing the fluffy wet towel in the laundry basket, Frodo strolled in the kitchen waiting for his orders. Bilbo handed Frodo the plates and silverware as he went back to stirring the boiling vegetables, checking the chicken potpies, and flipping the freshly caught fish.

Frodo took baby steps towards the dining room and set out the essentials in proper order: plates in the center, forks on the left, and the spoons and knives on the right. Frodo hummed to himself and placed wild dandelions he found in the forest as the centerpiece. Folding the napkins neatly on the plates, Frodo set off to get the mugs, but was stopped by the heavy knocks from the door. Frodo casually walked over and swung it open.

"Oh." They all said in unison.

"Excuse me," Frodo said politely and instantly shut the door, "Bilbo! There are a dwarves outside!" Frodo whispered loudly.

"Dwarves?" Bilbo was just setting the food down and walked over with great suspicion- he hasn't seen dwarves since his journey! Bilbo opened the door and found Dwalin and Balin standing on his porch.

"Ah..," Bilbo stood speechless. Dwalin and Balin bowed lowed and swindled their way in.

"My! My! You haven't changed at all!" Dwalin looked around as he hung his coat on the hangers. Dwalin aged finely and had grown his beard with beads in his braids and fresh tattoos along his battered forearm.

"Tis good to see ya, lad!" Balin smiled and hanged his coat as well. Balin seemed to keep his age a mystery as his beard grown whiter and longer. One by one, in came Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori stacking their coats and lining their muddy boots against the wall.

"Well, if it isn't our Expert Treasure Hunter!" Gloin winked at Bilbo and walked towards the pantry.

"You haven't changed your manners as well," Bilbo eyed the weather stained hoods that dripped on his polished floors.

"Bilbo!" Kili and Fili threw their arms to embrace the Hobbit. Bilbo gave them reassuring pats and glanced on how royal they looked without their armor. Fili had golden fabric as Kili went for a darker green, but were dressed in the same style rode tucked in a brown leather belt, embedded with sapphires.

"Kili! Fili! Help us with the tables!" The brothers laughed and walked towards the dining room. Not again! Bilbo panicked – He didn't want another ransacking of his pantry! Before Bilbo could leap into another anxiety attack, Thorin stepped in.

"It has been a while, Master Baggins," Thorin bowed. Bilbo flustered at Thorin's demeanor and overall appearance, gawking at his dark blue robe, loosely fastened with a black leather belt at his midsection – Bilbo admires people who dressed well. Bilbo stood still for a few moments, reminiscing of the past, how they argued, criticized … and shared their deepest feelings with one another.

Thorin cleared his throat.

"Ah! Y-yes! It has been a while! Please come in!" Bilbo blushed – how rude of him for keeping a quest at the door, Bilbo screamed in his head. Bilbo ducked his head and gestured Thorin inside his home. Thorin obeyed, and took off his fur hood and dirty boots.

Thorin walked in, observing every detail in Bilbo's home: books and parchments were hoarded around the house, little trinkets were scattered neatly on the shelves, pots of flowers were well watered near the window sills, and the two small treasure chest that Bilbo departed with when he left Erebor. Thorin grimaced at the fresh memory he stored when Bilbo travelled back home with mournful eyes that were imprinted into his dreams. Thorin's eyes flickered; he knew this feeling when he first saw the Lonely Mountain – the feeling of belonging.

"Bilbo, do you know them?" Thorin immediately snapped to the smaller hobbit, clutching Bilbo's pants. Eyes widen, Thorin turned towards the Company.

"We have interrupted Master Baggins and the Misses," Thorin's announced. The Company groaned as they set the last block of cheese on the table.

"There is no mistress here, I can be certain of that!" Bilbo stuttered as he closed the door. The Company were lost in-between theirs Kings words and the Hobbit.

"The lad?" Thorin's pointed at the brown-haired Hobbit with utter confusion.

"The names Frodo," Frodo peaked his head out, "The cousin of Bilbo and his heir!" Frodo said in defense.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, and King under the Mountain," Thorin bowed.

"BILBO TOLD ME LOTS ABOUT YOU!" Frodo screamed in excitement. Bilbo patted Frodo's head like a pup, and heard his silverwares scratching!

"Well, they are making themselves comfortable again, "Bilbo sulked. He peeked over to his empty pantry, cleaned out and displayed on the tables. Bilbo grabbed two more chairs and lit a few candles – those boots were starting to smell like death.

Frodo sat on Bilbo's lap as Thorin took the spot to his right. Not a moment has passed and Frodo was talking again, pointing his small finger at each dwarf.

"Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori and Thorin!" Frodo pointed correctly at all of them. "I'm Frodo Baggins!"

"Well, tis an honor to meet another Baggins!" Bofur smiled, "how did ya know our names, little one?"

"Bilbo drew your faces in his sketchpad!" They all stared at Bilbo.

"Frodo, its rude to go through ones belonging," Bilbo said sternly, slightly blushing on the true fact that he drawn everyone's face.

"mm'sorry," Frodo gave Bilbo his best apologetic face. Bilbo's face morphed into a smile and kissed his curly head – those darn pup eyes!

"We have a competition at the table," Fili muttered loudly.

"May I brew some tea," Dori said. "I stumbled upon some ingredients on the way, and I do say it is quiet lovely."

"Yes, of course," Bilbo set Frodo on his seat and walked with Dori to the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be home, ruling the mountain?" Frodo popped his head toward Thorin.

"Sometimes Kings need breaks, so we decided to visit Bilbo!" Fili said.

"More like kidnap," Kili corrected his brother. Frodo eyes shot up with a story.

"D-Did you know that Bilbo was kidnapped by his admirer! And then-"

"FRODO!" Bilbo yelled at the entrance of the kitchen, Frodo quickly stuffed a potato in his mouth. "Don't mind him, he babbles on and on," Bilbo gave a scolding look at Frodo, but the rest of the company already had their ears tuned to the conversation.

"Has this 'admirer' done more than kidnap you?" Thorin said sternly. Bilbo recognizes those cold eyes anywhere, but this time it hade a hint of – guilt.

"That is none of your concern," Bilbo placed both hands on his hips.

"Did you know this secret admirer?" Balin said with a worried look.

"It was Farmer Puddifoot!" Frodo covered his mouth before Bilbo sends him to bed without dinner.

"Lets change the topic!" Bilbo went to help Dori with the tea. The Company seemed to avert the conversation to a tale when Dwalin courted Ori. As the story finished, they hollered and teased Ori, clinking their teas and ale in the air, reciting the lines Dwalin told. Frodo didn't quite understand as Bilbo covered his ears most of the time. At the end of dinner, Bilbo caught a glimpse of Thorin in deep thought.

/-/-/-/-/

Frodo beamed with amazement as the dwarves were throwing, spinning, and juggling the plates and silverware. Minutes later, they were neatly stacked and cleaned in the kitchen counter as a very exhausted hobbit, commanded them to the living.

"That was fun! Bilbo told me that a family who eats together, stays together!" Frodo chose to sit on the floor as the dwarves took their spots on the stools, chairs, and stacks of books.

"Wise words," Bombur commented.

"Why do you guys have beads in your hair?" Frodo looked around.

"It is the sign of friendship or is given when courting!" Gloin stated.

"Does that mean you don't have a lover and friends?" Frodo peered over Thorin, who sat at the end of the newly ordered love seat.

"I do not need beads to show true love or companionship, I know in my heart they are loyal and trustworthy," Thorin watched as Frodo digested what he said.

"B-But wouldn't you want something to remember them?" Frodo finally spoke, "we hobbits loves gifts and giving gifts." Thorin shifted his eyes in thought.

"Frodo you'll catch a cold if you sit on the floor, come here," Bilbo sat at the other end of the loveseat, as Frodo climbed in the middle.

"I have a few rooms to spare for tonight," Bilbo said, brushing Frodo's hair.

"We are grateful for you hospitality," Thorin said.

"This is like playing house!" Frodo said with glee in his eyes.

"House?" Oin said.

"Y-yeah!" Bilbo's hands were waving frantically in there air.

"Bilbo can be the mommy," Bilbo blinked repeatedly…mother?

"Thorin is the daddy," Thorin turned his head and then up at Bilbo, who was flushed red.

"Kili, Fili, are my brothers," They both high-fived each other.

"Bifur, Bofur, Bombur are the cousin" They nodded – cant be worse than a pet.

"Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin are the uncles!"

"And Ori, Dori, Nori are the aunties!" The trio chocked on their pipes.

"How come I am the aunt?" Nori said, "I choose to change my status to be the Uncle."

"Quiet down! The lad already chosen!" Gloin protested. They were yelling back and forth and somehow the whole company was arguing.

"I will not be a maid!"

"You can merely pick up an axe!"

"You have barely grown a beard! You shall be the aunt!"

"I am twice the warrior you'll ever be!"

"You are far too old! Maybe a grandfather is better suited!"

"Ozirum menu seleku!" [you couldn't forge a spoon!]

"You have not seen many battles to be called a warrior!"

"I have more golds and jewels!"

"The eldest gets to pick, tis by law!"

"The law states for you to be the step-brother!"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin massaged his headache. There was a long pause till Frodo's yawn broke the tension.

"I guess its bed time," Bilbo held Frodo in his arms. "I'll show you to the guest bedrooms." Dwalin fell asleep on the stool, Balin prefer the love seat, Dori, Ori and Nori had a room, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur had another room, Kili and Fili demanded to protect their little Master from harm, so they slept in Frodo's room. Leaving Thorin with Bilbo.

Bilbo faced the wall, forcing his eyes shut as Thorin opened the door, wearing his plain tunic and slacks. Awkwardly shifting in his sheets, Bilbo felt the covers lift as Thorin scooted himself inside the bed. The bed was large enough to fit two hobbits, but having a dwarf, their skins were barely touching. Bilbo could feel his skin heat like a furnace and peeled off half the blanket to his hips.

"I apologize for the companies behavior," Thorin broke the silence.

"I am no stranger to you or the company, I actually enjoyed the dispute, especially Frodo," Bilbo spoke. The atmosphere felt at ease when Bilbo heard a few low chuckles from Thorin.

"Goodnight, burglar," Bilbo felt the bed bounce as Thorin turned.

"Goodnight, King under the Mountain," Bilbo exhaled and for once he didn't have nightmares.

* * *

What do you guys think!?I enjoyed writing this fic and there are more to come!

I want to make each chapter 2,000 words or more, to keep a nice length to it


	2. Frodo

"Bilbo! You're late for breakfast," Frodo gently rocked Bilbo.

"Frodo, let them sleep a while longer," Fili took Frodo's hand.

Bilbo woke up to the smell of burnt bacon and the sound of light snores. Bilbo had the best dream he could possibly dreamt of, he sighed with relief and stretched his entire body. Bilbo bumped his arm against something soft; he glanced and held in his shriek. Thorin Oakenshield was in his bed, curled like a kitten. Bilbo did not want to start an unpleasant morning with a bad-tempered King, so he cautiously unveiled Thorin's finger. Watching the minor reaction of Thorin's face, which was half buried in Bilbo's pillow, Bilbo loosened his grip.

"Um, Thorin…" Bilbo said as he delicately pulled the covers. Thorin scrunched his face at the sudden chill and opened his eyes in alert to see Bilbo squirming uncomfortably.

"…Sorry" Thorin snapped his arm back to his side. Bilbo hustled to the closet, folding his tunic, suspenders, and brown trousers in a neat square.

"No need to apologize!" Bilbo stammered and strode to the restroom. Thorin saw a hint of blush perking up in Bilbo's ears – what a vulnerable creature.

"Bilbo Baggins from Bag End." Thorin said to himself. Thorin lied motionless; feeling the warmth resonating from the mattress and absently smoothed the wrinkles of the sheets, smelling the scent of the burglar – and burnt bacon.

Thorin finally rolled out of Bilbo's bed to his pack on the writing desk. As Thorin dressed in a dark blue tunic and brown trousers, something caught his attention. Thorin spied on the door and back to the messy parchments, revealing charcoal sketches of each of the Company's faces. Thorin gave a chuckle at Bilbo's own self-portrait. Going through each of them Thorin noticed there was no drawing of him, tapping the desk – it's nothing to fret about, Thorin thought. Placing the sketches back, he headed to the rest of the Company in the dining room eating breakfast. They were refreshed, dressed in their nightgowns and slipper. Thorin's heart stirred with comfort, watching his Company untroubled as Bilbo passed more toast around.

"King Thorin, here's your meal" Frodo set the dish of fresh fish with two toast and biscuits on the side. "I made it myself with the help of Bilbo."

"You are very kind," Thorin took the same seat from yesterday night. Bilbo made a few runs for the tea and ale before sitting next to Frodo, eating his meal.

"I do not want to start off the morning with questions, but," Bilbo stuttered. "How long are you going to stay?"

"Aye! Lad, we rode in last week at the Inn! Balin and Oin are setting out for the hobbit hole next door!" Dwalin talked with his mouth full.

"We came prepared with coins to negotiate the price, so finding a job would not be necessary," Balin gave a wink at Bilbo.

"W-Well, that's great!" Bilbo said – the Shire would not be the same.

"Well, that settles everything!" Balin smiled and headed out with Oin.

/-/-/-/-/

Balin and Oin came in an hour later, telling the Company the house was ready. Quick as when Lobelia stole Bilbo's silver spoons, they were out with their luggage. It was suddenly quiet and peaceful, no more stench of death or the fowl odor of morning breath. Opening the dining room window, Bilbo watched them disappear from his lawn.

"How carefree," Bilbo laughed to himself as he sat near the windows.

"Bilbo, are we going to give them gifts for the new house?" Frodo also looked outside the window, giggling at their nightgowns and slippers.

"It would be rude if we didn't," Bilbo smiled at Frodo, they walked in the kitchen grabbing a basket full of apples.

The sun hovered above the cloudless skies, it was in the middle of spring, where the bees were busy making honey and the lands were ready to plow. The dwarves were outside in the lawn, busying themselves: Dori trimmed the new rose bush and hedges, Ori started to knit braids in Dwalin beard, Nori was with Bofir, Bofur, and Bombur lying on their grassed rooftop, soaking the sun and smoking their pipes, Balin, Oin, and Gloin was discussing plans with Thorin inside the house, and Kili and Fili were braiding each others hair. It was a picture perfect scene for the dwarves, but according to the passing hobbits, they were merely loud and obnoxious.

The smell of baked apple pies filled the air, as they watched golden curls bob up and down from the edge of their fence. Bilbo and Frodo had a basket full of apple pies.

"Baked some apple pies for a welcoming gift," Bilbo held the basket in his arms.

"Come in, Come in!" Fili picked up Frodo and tugged Bilbo inside the house. Bilbo looked around, open and empty except for their luggage piled on the wall. The walls were a creamy white with no wood trimmings with a few burn marks from the candles. Bilbo regarded the apple wood floor to be a bonus in the house. Peeking his head around, there were spacious rooms, enough for all of the Company to sleep or eat. Bilbo walked two rooms down to the left and placed the basket on the long wooden table.

"Uncle! Your wife baked us pies!" Kili yelled. Thorin came in a split second and watched Bilbo set the pies along the table with his plates and silverware.

"Since its lunchtime, Frodo and I thought we would bake some apple pies for a welcoming gift," Bilbo smiled.

"I picked the apples!" Frodo noted as he helped with the plates on the other side. The Company in came like herds of cows, ready to graze on the delectable treat. They ate merrily till their stomachs were full; and ate some more till they were fighting over the last piece of pie.

"Very delicious indeed, Master Baggins!" Balin chimed in as finished his pie.

"Thank you! It was my mothers recipe," Bilbo grinned to see everybody enjoying the pie; even Thorin was possessive of his pie, dodging the incoming forks from Fili and Kili.

"Ah, I meant to ask you this morning," Balin scooted closer to Biblo, "where can we find some furniture and many other things?"

"I could show you around the markets in Hobbiton," Bilbo couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"HA!" Bilbo turned abruptly to see Frodo spearing the last piece of pie and shoved it in his mouth. They all laughed and carried their plates for washing.

They all set out to the Hobbiton market with their casual attire, leaving their weapons and boots behind. Walking down the stoned patched road and a ways over, they made it to the colorful tents where kids and pets were playing, and the produce was still fresh; the dwarves scattered all about.

"Dwalin, c'mere for a second," Ori held out a dark gray ball of yarn next to Dwalin and turned around giving the hobbit lady a fair amount of gold.

"Knitting me another hat?" Dwalin teased.

"You will see," Ori mocked Dwalins tone.

"Oi! Nori! Take a look at this!" Oin held a music box that had dried starfish glued to the case. Nori opened it and out came a porcelain mermaid, twirling around as the music played the sound of the sea.

"My skills are beyond better than this toy," Nori snorted.

"Ungrateful dwarf!" Oin said and paid the hobbit twice the amount of gold the music box was priced.

"I bet a pretty price, to see if one can make a better toy," Gloin crossed his arms – and so the bet begins with the two dwarves.

"Ah! Just what I have been looking for!" Dori gazed at the small green tea bush.

"You seem quite interested in organic plants, I have a few more if you have the time to spare," a hobbit lady said.

"All the time in the world," Dori bowed low and followed the hobbit to another stand.

"Bombur, quit drooling over the food and take a look at this!" Bofur held out a silverware.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bombur's eyes widen, "Tis a fork wielded into a spoon!"

"They call it a 'foon', but I call it a spork!" Bofur held out a container full of them. Bifur just rolled his eyes.

"Kili!" Fili grabbed Kili by the wrist and tugged him under an empty stand.

"Are you spying on King Thorin and Bilbo?" The brothers jumped to see Frodo sitting in between them.

"Yes," Kili playfully whispered and they watched Thorin guard Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled, seeing the new vegetables that came in. The market was busy and full as usual, with trinkets and home-goods from the many parts of the Shire. Bilbo scanned each stand and hummed to himself, till he noticed a table full of corn. Bilbo instantly turned around, crashing into Thorin.

"Ah! Terribly sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going," Bilbo ranted "I shall be heading that way now." And Bilbo marched away.

"A friend of Bilbo?" The hobbit said. Thorin turned around and walked to the stands holding one of his corns.

"Farmer Puddifoot," The hobbit stuck out his hand; Thorin dropped the corn like it has been diseased.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin grasped the smaller hobbits hands and gave a firm squeeze.

"That's quite a grip Mr. Oakenshield," Thorin didn't let go, nor did he attend too. Thorin glared harder at the aged hobbit, rememberring his face for a later day.

"Thorin," Balin's voice intervened Thorin's thought. The hobbit finally got his hand back and gave Thorin a sneering look. Slowly turning his attention to Balin who had receipts in his hands. "I ordered new beds and furniture to today, so hopefully we get them by supper time." Thorin nodded and gave another look at the farmer and left.

The Company met around the stone bridge and walked back with sacks full of trinkets. Thorin's eyes were on Bilbo the whole time; his behavior had changed when he saw the corn stand. Thorin watched Bilbo trudge down the path, head held low and uneasy. Walking a few paces till he was beside Bilbo, he could see the mournful face he carried.

"Oh, Thorin…did you need something?" Bilbo weakly smiled.

"…" The questions that Thorin wanted to ask were stuck in his throat.

"Thorin?" Bilbo was now concern. Bilbo knew Thorin could smile with his eyes and quiet his nephews with cold glares, but his eyes showed – sorrow.

"If you are not to busy this evening would you like to help us decorate?" Balin read the tension between the two.

"I would love to," Bilbo gave a reassuring nod and held Frodo in his arms as they went inside their hole.

"You seemed troubled," Balin said as soon as Bilbo closed his door.

"I met the hobbit that defiled Bilbo," Thorin stared ahead. Balin kept quiet after that.

/-/-/-/-/

Bilbo and Frodo finished their dinner and walked over to the new neighbors. The night covered the sky and a few hobbit holes were light up from afar. The night was perfectly still. They reached the front gate with a large parchment, plastered with the words "Thorin Oakenshield and Company". They let themselves in and saw their dirty boots, on the porch, airing out the stench. They knocked a few times and heard crashing and singing coming inside. The door swung open to the smell of pipe-weed and food.

"The Expert Decorator is here!" Gloin hollered at the Company.

"Come in! Don't be shy!" Balin held out a hand and welcomed Bilbo. The furniture and many other things were on the side, waiting to be laid out.

"I guess I shall start with the living room," Bilbo rolled up his sleeves, as the other dwarves seemed to be assigned with the repainting, gutting, and refurnishing.

Two hours went by and Bilbo had the living room looking – homey. Bilbo tackled the dining room next with little pots of Doris plants, setting them on the windowsill and placing the trinkets and a bowls of fruits on the shelves. The Company were hauling the beds and dressers as Bombur organized the pantry. Bilbo promised to finish the Kitchen on a later day. Wiping his hands with his pocket-handkerchief, Bilbo saw a wall lamp with a loose screw, grabbing a stool and a small pocketknife, Bilbo fiddled with the lamp.

"Careful, Halfling," Thorin hands loomed over Bilbo's waist.

"I am careful as a hobbit can be," Bilbo stated. The company was now moving the last bed and bumped Thorin causing his hands to contact Bilbo's waist, which escalated to Bilbos reflexes to elbow Thorin in the face.

"I am terribly sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Bilo swiftly turned around, making the stool jut backwards to the momentum. Thorin again, held Bilbo before he fell, but was pushed further away to the other wall.

"What happened? Bilbo are you ok?" Frodo came in a heartbeat. A few drops of tears came from Bilbo's face.

"I apologize, but I think I must leave now," Bilbo held Frodo hand and walked out the door.

"Kili! Fili! Be on nights watch over Bilbo's house," Thorin clenched his hands and thought of the only culprit who made Bilbo into a mess. Kili grabbed his bow and Fili, his sword and set out to the rooftop watching Bilbo's house in complete darkness.

/-/-/-/-/

The next morning, Thorin didn't sleep as Bilbo's face popped in his mind numerous times; there was disgust and fear in Bilbo's eyes that Thorin couldn't erase.

"Bilbo saved my life, helped me reclaim my homeland and yet I was not there when he needed me the most," anger and guilt built up inside Thorin. Getting up to start the day, Thorin didn't care what he wore and walked to the kitchen finding most of the Company eating breakfast. Thorin ate silently and left in a hurry.

"Hi King Thorin, do you want me to get Bilbo?" Frodo said.

"No need, I came here to chat with you," Thorin stood behind the gate.

"Anything for the King!" Frodo walked down the steps.

"Where can I find this, Farmer Puddifoot?" Thorin went straight to the point.

"Are you going to beat him up?" Frodo looked right passed his idea.

"Will you promise not to tell Bilbo?" Thorin whispered.

"The whole town will know by lunch time," Frodo played with sword that Bifur made from him. Thorin knew he was right.

"Just a little ways to Westfarthing, he has lots of corn," Frodo whispered.

"May I ask you what happened on that day?" Thorin said with distaste.

"Well," Frodo said reluctantly, "Bilbo didn't make dinner that day, so I waited outside and then I saw Bilbo with marks on his wrist and face and came back without a shirt…" Frodo took a breath, "Bilbo never goes outside without a shirt! Or miss dinner! …And he was sad for days" Frodo was near tears, whacking the weeds near the gate.

"I have to take care of some business, look after Bilbo," Thorin felt anger brewing inside his body. Thorin ruffled Frodo's hair.

"Don't forget your sword!" Frodo gave Thorin his wooden sword with a determined look.

"This might come in use, Thank you," Thorin took it with a hearty laugh.

/-/-/-/-/

That whole day Bilbo dreaded his actions yesterday. He paced inside the entire house acting and reciting his lines for an apology for the incident. Bilbo remember that day like it was yesterday, when he was strolling along the path of a wooded area and noticed Farmer Puddifoot, smoking his long pipe.

"Good day!" Bilbo said.

"It is a 'Good Day'," the farmer stood up. Bilbo walked ahead, but felt the farmers eyes on his back. Paranoia filled Bilbo's thoughts and walked a bit faster, but not fast enough, as Farmer Puddifoot placed a sack over his head and tied his hands, hoisting him in his wagon.

The ride was bumpy with the sound of whistling and hooves clomping the dirt road. They finally halted for what seemed like an hour ride and was forced inside a room and pushed onto a bed. Bilbo felt his hands tied to the headboard and the sack was taken off. He saw the farmer going in the drawer for a flask of dark ale.

"Mr. Bilbo Baggins," He said in a sly voice as he gazed over Bilbo's body.

"F-Farmer Puddifoot, what are-" Bilbo was caught off by tape around his mouth.

"Hush, we don't want the others to hear," the farmer said as he snapped off his vest and suspenders. The famer took another sip of dark ale and popped his trouser buttons. Bilbo could hear his heart beating, frantically pulling the rope that tied him to the bed.

"I watched you from afar and admire your charm and grace," Bilbo smelled the stench of dark ale, "Tis a shame no one has taken you years ago." The farmer cupped his hands under Bilbo's chin and glided his palms down to the hem of his shirt. Bilbo squirmed and cried.

"But don't worry, when I plant my seed in you and produce my heir, I will let you go," the farmer smirked and ripped Bilbos shirt off. Bilbo cried streams of rivers. Bilbo felt the farmers rough tongue tracing his body, biting deep into his flesh. The Farmer left visible love bites on Bilbos chest and neck as he hands were harshly massaging Bilbo's groin. Bilbo felt his world turn upside down, when he heard the farmer unbuttoning his trousers, gliding his fingertips inside.

"MMMNNN!" Bilbo couldn't take much more and swung his legs, kicking farmer Puddifoot unconscious. Bilbo took no time to sit up, tear the tape off, and gnaw through the ropes. As Bilbo found his way out of the house, he ran till he saw the lights of the Shire. Hiding behind bushes and trees, Bilbo took a heavy breath and walked quickly to his hobbit hole.

"Bilbo! Where were you?" Bilbo noticed Frodo holding a candle in his hand, lighting the hobbits red eyes. Bilbo bent down on one knee and gave the best excuse he could find.

"I-I was out," Bilbo faked a smile.

"I thought you left me," Frodo's eyes swelled with tears, touching Bilbo's marked face. "I don't want to say goodbye again."

Bilbo's heart ached and held Frodo close, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Damn I went on a spiritual level with this one; I just want to hug Frodo!

And two of my favorite characters in the Hobbit is Gloin and Nori, so they might have a little 'something-something' going on OR maybe its just a friendly dispute.

The next chapter might take about a 3-6 days.

For now I will give you guys a huge HINT: Justice will be served to Farmer Puddifoot AND just remember the gray ball of yarn that Ori bought. (Later in the upcoming chapters)


	3. Frodo's Birthday Plans

"Did you hear about Farmer Puddifoot?" the owner of Greendragon Inn said, sliding the pint of ale across the counter. The hobbits were leaning on their arms for some gossip.

"I've been walking down the same road, since I was a lad and never in my life, have I seen Farmer's Puddifoot's field demolished," The owner went on, "I asked him 'who could've possibly done this?'"

"I bets its one of the dwarves! Those ruthless creatures," a hobbit spat.

"Farmer Puddifoot threw a note on the ground, 'punishment for his crime' and left in a haste," the owner said.

"Good for him, for doing such folly things to poor Bilbo," the waitress said.

"Yes, I do agree with that one," an older hobbit joined in. They all agree and left it at that, but they still put the blame on the dwarves.

/-/-/-/-/

The rumor spread like wild fire in the Shire. The customers told their neighbors, who told their neighbors, which told their relatives and landed to the mischievous hobbit trio, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. Frodo's bounced with joy and dashed over to Bilbo, who was sipping his tea in the living room.

"Bilbo! Did you hear!?" Frodo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Bilbo swayed back in his chair.

"Farmer Puddifoot's corn farm is gone! And there was a note saying 'punishment for his crime'" Frodo said. Bilbo was shocked to hear such news. "Are you not happy about it?"

"That means Farmer Puddifoot needs to venture more into Westfarthing for more land," Bilbo mumbled to himself and smiled, "I – well, this is…This is great news!" Bildo held Frodo in the air. "But who could've done this?"

"Someone who is tough as nails!" Frodo said with a smile.

The news also travelled to the house next door.

"Thorin…" Balin knocked.

"Come in." Balin did and closed the door. He watched the King twirling a wooden sword in his hand.

"I heard from a few hobbits that a certain corn farm has been demolished," Balin eyed Thorin, "were you in any part of that?"

"Yes," Thorin stood still.

"There is another rumor about dwarves being at fault for this," Balin informed.

"I heard."

"And it seemed some of the Company chimed in as well," Balin went on, "Do you care to elaborate?"

"I destroyed his lands because I felt the need to do so…for Bilbo's sake," Thorin darted his anger at Balin, "that hobbit is as too caring to do anything!"

"Do you still hold feelings for Bilbo?" Balin said.

"I do not wish to talk about it." Thorin placed the wooden sword on his bed. Balin nodded and left his room.

The morning felt strangely calm. Bilbo sat outside his yard smoking his pipe, blowing a few large smoke rings. Watching the passing hobbits and small animals, a couple of yawns escaped Bilbo's mouth due to the incident with Thorin. Bilbo repeated his apology over and over in his mind, but couldn't find the courage to confront him. Bilbo sighed heavily – it's best to apologize sooner than never.

"Bilbo! I'm going to visit King Thorin and the Company!" Frodo ran down the steps.

"Ah! Let me join you," Bilbo said and followed the hyper hobbit child.

"Hi, Uncle Gloin!" Frodo jumped up and down, waving his hands over the fence.

"Well, if it isn't the Little Master," Gloin smiled and picked up Frodo behind the gate. "O! And you brought Master Baggins over." Gloin raised an eyebrow at the rest of the Company, signaling to leave.

"Ah! Master Baggins! Come in!" Gloin opened the gate.

"Um, where can I find Thorin?" Bilbo said nervously.

"Inside," Gloin said. Bilbo nodded and went in.

"Aye! Lad, we didn't know you were coming!" Dwalin said "Oi! Out we go!" Dwalin shouted to the Company.

"We'll leave you two alone, he is in his bedroom," Balin whispered and closed the door.

"Can you show me how to make a bead?" Frodo said as he was passed onto Oin.

"Of course, I'll show ya the easiest way," Oin said.

"Ok!" Frodo and the Company left.

Bilbo was standing outside of Thorin's door, his palms were sweaty and his heart pounding like a stampede of horses. Bilbo inhaled and raised his hands…

"Oh, what am I being so nerv-," the door quickly swung open.

"Who's there?" Thorin looked around the empty hallway.

"You don't happen to have a pocket handkerchief on you?" Bilbo gripped the bridge of his nose. Thorin saw Bilbo behind the door and searched himself and dragged Bilbo in hurry to the kitchen for a small hand towel. They walked into the living room and sat themselves on separate armchairs.

"I didn't know you where here, I apologize," Thorin said with remorse.

"Its alright," Bilbo chuckled through the hand towel. "I want to apologize to you," Bilbo's wiped the dry blood. "I want to apologize for what I did the other day, that was very rude of me.'

"There is no need to apologize for that," Thorin said

"I feel terrible, is there anything I could do to repay you?" Bilbo said. Bilbo watched as Thorin set his tea aside.

"Could you take a walk with me?" Bilbo was shocked to hear that request, but agreed.

They set out for a stroll pass the hobbit holes and over a bridge, till there were only a small trail covered in grass. Matching each other pace and enjoying the open sky, they walked in comfortable silence. Bilbo waited till Thorin spoke first - not wanting to spoil to mood.

"You must of heard rumors of Farmer Puddifoot's farm," Thorin glanced over at the small smile Bilbo had.

"Yes I heard."

"Frodo told me bits and pieces of the story and went to visit him myself with a few of the Company," Thorin confessed.

"Y-you were the one?" Bilbo stopped and blankly stared at Thorin. "I told you that is none of your concern!" Bilbo cried out. "I am grateful, but I rather have you…and the Company staying here."

"I felt the need to protect you…" Thorin defended.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much!" Bilbo stood firm.

"You have shown courage in the past, I wanted to pay back the debt that I owe," Thorin stepped closer.

"You gave me an adventure and two treasure chests of jewels and gold, there is no need to owe me," Bilbo stated.

"You are too merciful! Would you let another capture you again and let them go?!" Thorin grew frustrated.

"Why do you care about my personal life?" Bilbo grew angry as well.

"Because you are weak!" Thorin shouted. Bilbo flinched at those words and held his pride. A few minutes gone by and they didn't say a word.

"Bilbo! King Thorin!" Frodo popped his head from the bush, "I knew it was your voices, I told ya so!" Frodo screamed at the Company.

"what are you doing here? You hate the waters," Bilbo walked over to Frodo.

"I don't hate it anymore," Frodo smiled, "and we are just fishing." Frodo turned around "would you like to join, King Thorin?"

"of course," Thorin walked a few steps behind Bilbo.

They met the rest of the Company near the creak, where some were sunbathing and fishing. Frodo sat in between Bifur and Bofur, he was still timid by the water and stood two feet back with a long wooden rod. Bilbo watched cautiously and saw the rest of the Company rolling their trousers and taking their shirts off.

"Frodo, Why don't ya join us?" Bofur said with spirit. They got in the waters, playing and splashing, inviting Frodo in. Frodo stood but debated.

"Only if Bilbo comes too," Frodo peeked over.

"Of course! We Baggins are fearless and courageous!" Bilbo prided and rolled his trousers.

"Your shirt is going to get wet," Frodo rolled his trousers and took off his shirt.

"There are many more shirts I could buy," Bilbo said and held Frodo's small hands. Bilbo went in the waters first and held out his hands. Frodo dipped his toes in and watched the Company wrestling in the water – one foot in, Frodo smiled and glanced around.

"You are doing great Little Master!" Balin said, sitting under the shade.

"The water is as warm as the springs in Rivendell!" Kili and Fili stated and cheered Frodo on.

"The water feels like a running bathtub," Frodo was finally in the river. Holding Bilbo's hands tightly, they began to walk. A small fish brushed against Frodo foot and nearly dragged Bilbo to his level.

"Its just a fish, Frodo," Bilbo held Frodo in his arms, rocking him gently.

"We will kill this fish that harmed our dear little brother!" Kili and Fili grabbed their sword and bow, aiming at the running creak.

"Yer scaring away the fish!" Dwalin shouted.

"Yelling does not help!" Gloin protested.

"You're mad because you haven't caught a fish yet!" Nori boasted. Now the rest of the Company were in betting who could catch a fish with their bare hands. Frodo giggled and Bilbo slowly inched his way in the creak.

"O!..." Fili and Kili stopped and noticed they splashed a great amount of water at Bilbo and Frodo. The brothers quickly glanced over at their Uncle who seemed distracted with Balin – they were safe for now.

"Again!" Frodo said and they were soaking wet and laughing.

/-/-/-/-/

Frodo sneezed and Bilbo realized they were in the creak for quiet some time. The sun was setting and the Company was drenched from head to toe from their quarrel. They all got out and dried themselves with their tunics and placed the fish in the baskets. Bilbo walked over and draped Bilbo in his tunic and a small cloth.

"Lets get you inside the house with a warm cup of tea," Bilbo smiled at the sleepy Frodo.

"Tis getting late," Balin packed most of the cooked and fresh fish in a separate container. The Company was singing, dancing, and tossing coin purses around. Bilbo felt a heavy robe over his shoulders.

"You must be cold," Thorin said and adjusted the robe more to cover Frodo as well.

"...No thank you, We-" Bilbo was peeling the robe off.

"Don't be foolish,"Thorin looped the sleeves into a loose knot.

"Now I am foolish..." Bilbo made a small laugh.

"No, I meant -" Thorin was caught off by Bofur.

"Bombur makes the best fish meals in all of Erebor, Come and dine with us, Bilbo!" Bofur said as they were setting to their hobbit hole.

"Frodo needs some soup, I don't want him to come down with a cold," Bilbo said.

"Aye! Take care of the Little Master then!" Bofur tilted his head and left.

"Ah! Thorin, your robe," Bilbo managed to take the robe off without disturbing Frodo.

"Keep it," Thorin wrapped it around Bilbo and went inside the house.

Bilbo finally made it home and found himself getting sick. He hung the robe on the hanger with the generous basket full of fish on the wall.

"Change and go to bed, I'll call you when the soup is ready," Bilbo placed Frodo in his room and went to the kitchen to make some soup. Bilbo coughed a few times and put the ingredients in the pot. Bilbo placed the basket of fish in his freezer and walked back and changed into drier clothes.

9 minutes later Bilbo sprinkled finely chopped green onions in the soup and set it on the dining table.

"Frodo, soup is ready." Bilbo watch Frodo come with a wooden box and set it on the table – oh, where does he get his energy from, Bilbo thought.

"Bilbo! Oin gave me a bead-making set," Frodo opened it. There where small chisels, clamps, small wooden blocks, and an instruction book, "Do you want to make a bead with me?"

"I would love to," Bilbo ate their dinner and read the instructions together.

/-/-/-/-/

A week went by and Bilbo didn't visit the dwarves once, on a few occasions Fili and Kili played with Frodo. And many times Frodo played over there and came back with toys and snacks.

"Am I weak?" Bilbo let out a loud sigh; the words were still fresh in his mind. The timer went off in the kitchen and Bilbo scurried to take the cake out.

"How do I polish these beads, Uncle Oin?" Frodo held the two beads out with different carvings. One had a mark of the Lonely Mountain and the other had a hobbit hole door. Frodo sat on the floor in the living across from Oin and a few of the Company were lazing around.

"What colors are ya thinking about?" Oin picked them up and held it close.

"The one with the mountain is blue and the door bead is green!" Frodo pointed.

"Wise choices, Little Master," Oin said, "I will get them colored and polished by suppertime."

"OK! But the sooner the better!" Frodo waved and was nearly out the door.

"Why the rush, Little Master?" Nori said, tweaking the last screw in his music box made out of ivory and gold trimmings.

"It's Bilbo's birthday tomorrow and mine!" Frodo yelled as he ran off. The Company gasped. They all eyed each other and ran to the Hobbiton Market.

"What are you doing here, King Thorin?" Frodo came in like a ghost "I have been trying to find you all day! Here!" Frodo took out an envelope and sat on the same log as Thorin.

Thorin opened the envelope and read the sloppy handwriting: Invited to Frodo and Bilbo's Birthday party! - Tomorrow? Thorin tucked in the envelope in his pocket.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Thorin smiled, as his mind was somewhere else.

"King Thorin, why do you look sad when you look at Bilbo?" Frodo popped his head in Thorin's view. It took Thorin a few minutes to find his words.

"I have said some words that I regretted in the past," Thorin mustered out.

"You should give him a present!" Frodo smiled, "Frodo likes books, tea, maps, flowers, food, second lunch," Frodo started to name many things Bilbo liked.

"What if he does not accept?" Thorin closed his mouth – what does this hobbit child know, Thorin thought.

"My momma said, giving someone your heart is the best present!" Frodo said encouragingly.

"How does one give their heart to another?" Thorin went on. Frodo took a second to think.

"Bilbo told me, home is where your heart is," Frodo said. "So maybe you can give him your heart, which I don't know how, since you need it to live." Frodo was confused. Thorin chuckled and petted his curly hair – if it was that simple.

They walked and talked about Bilbo and their journey, till it was lunchtime. Frodo swindled his way through the Shire and right at Bilbo's door. Thorin hesitated but was dragged in.

"Bilbo! Someone is here to say 'Hi'," Frodo yelled. Bilbo wiped his hands and came to the door and stopped. There was a heavy silence between the two. "At least invite him for afternoon tea." Frodo said.

"I cup of tea could do no harm," Bilbo said and brought the tea set in the living room. Thorin sat at the end of the love seat and Bilbo on an armchair.

"I hear Merry and Pippin calling me," Frodo said and snuck his way out.

"Frodo invited me to his and your birthday," Thorin started the conversation

"Oh I hope you can make it," Bilbo flinched at his stupidity.

"I feel awful to forget your birthday, it is the most significant in ones life and comes once a year," Thorin looked at his tea.

"Don't trouble yourself about it," Bilbo sipped his tea, and now it fell into an awkward silence, but the timer saved the day. "Excuse me" Bilbo walked to the kitchen.

Thorin listened to the sound of Bilbo's feet and the clamor of a pan falling on the ground. Thorin walked in to see Bilbo wagging his hand from the hot pan. Turning off the oven, Thorin seized Bilbo's wrists.

"Where do you keep your ointments and bandages?" Thorin held Bilbo tight.

"In the closet near the bathroom." Bilbo said.

"Why are you forever getting in trouble?" Thorin found the ointment and bandage and dragged Bilbo to the dining room.

"I-I can do this myself, I am no child," Bilbo reached over, but Thorin insisted.

"Do not exert yourself." Thorin opened the lid and applied the cold salve onto Bilbo's hand. "Useless Halfling...'Thorin sighed.

"This is why I left Erebor." Bilbo said. Thorin stopped wrapping. "Everyday I am discouraged by your remarks and felt that you did not want me to stay."

Thorin felt a dagger slowly churning and stabbing his heart from those truthful words. Thorin finished the bandages and lowered Bilbo's hands.

"You are right, I am at fault…" Thorin remembered number of times when he said things he shouldn't have.

"Do you still think I am weak?" Bilbo said.

"Weak when it comes to caring for another…" Thorin said with a weary smile.

"I am still angry at Farmer Puddifoots farm, never do that again," Bilbo returned.

"Must I ask for permission first?" Thorin said obediently. Bilbo thought about it.

"Yes," Bilbo stuttered.

"May I for permission to court you?" Thorin slowly said.

"NO!" Bilbo felt his face burn. Thorin jerked to Bilbo's sudden response.

* * *

I noticed this is going to be a slow build up to their love (which I did not intend)

I'll give ya guys another secret for the next chapter: There is going to be a kissing scene

This one was kind of weird to write, hopefully I put enough humor/romance to keep ya'll interested!

(personally this isn't my favorite chapter, but I needed this to build their love)


	4. Frodo's Birthday Wish

"I need the house to look presentable, I have no clue how many hobbits or dwarves Frodo invited," Bilbo took a deep breath and dashed towards his room, leaving Thorin standing alone. "I am a Bilbo Baggins from Bag End! And there is no way I could fall for a King…again!" Bilbo frantically paced in his room. "This is impossible!" Bilbo pushed Thorin's question in the depth of his mind and grabbed his sketchbook on the writing desk. Flipping carelessly, trying to remove his long lost feelings in his heart, Bilbo reached the last page of his sketchbook, where he had drawn Thorin's sleeping face. Bilbo's heart was caught in his throat and the desires came back like lightening.

Bilbo heard the door closed. Letting a few minutes pass, Bilbo glanced around the dining; the ointment and bandages were gone, so was the fallen cake crumbs on the kitchen floor.

"A nice meal can calm my nerves," Bilbo restlessly went in the kitchen.

"Thorin didn't look happy," Frodo walked in the kitchen, munching on mushrooms. Bilbo turned around and glared at the small hobbit.

"You will not get off this easily, Frodo Baggins!" Bilbo tugged the collar of Frodo's shirt.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to help!" Frodo pleaded.

"Grown folks knows how to handle situations, now help me bake another cake," Bilbo sternly said.

/-/-/-/-/

It was Frodo and Bilbo's birthday, Merry and Pippen were the first to invade the house, placing their sacked wrapped gifts near the living room. The afternoon, in came the rest of the Company with various sized gifts wrapped in colorful sheet paper. Next came in the Baggins side of the family and the uninvited Lobelia with her new husband. The presents were piling up in the living room and every body ventured in the backyard where games and food were taken place.

"Oh my, Bilbo, you never age a day in your life!" Lobelia walked towards Bilbo with her round-bellied husband. "I don't think you have met Otho!"

"I finally got the chance meet the famous Bilbo Baggins!" Otho stuck out his wide hands.

"Well, It is certainly nice to meet a worthy hobbit to marry Lobelia," Bilbo shook his hand. They were chatting about Bilbo's house for a while, leaving the food unattended on the table, where the Company sat merrily and ate.

"Tis Frodo and Bilbo's birthday, Uncle," Kili said, "you should at least smile…"

"Or TRY to smile." Fili eyed Thorin.

"Leave the lad alone and try the ham," Dwalin slapped a large slab of ham on Thorin's plate. Thorin forced his eyes away and ate with the Company.

"How's the food treating you?" Bilbo said cheerfully, sitting next to Ori.

"Most delicious, Master Baggins!" Balin said. The Baggin's agreed on the food, but not on the unusual guests.

The Baggins drank till they were swinging and singing with the dwarves, dancing on tabletops and telling stories near the campfire. They ate the many iced cakes and Merry and Pippen brought the presents out. Frodo opened his from Ori.

"A matching green scarf and hat!" Frodo put them on and said his thanks. Frodo picked out a present for Bilbo from Gloin.

"This is the most brilliant music box I have ever seen!" Bilbo opened the box and out came a small hilled house, resembling the shire with music of the hobbits.

"Wait till ya see mine!" Nori gave his present to Bilbo.

"This is the most elegant one I seen by far!" Bilbo awed and the cold ivory box and opened it. There was a clock placed in the middle of the lid with a compass in the box, playing the music of night and day. Nori and Gloin glared each other – it was a tie. Bilbo handed Frodo his gift from Dori.

"My own personal mushroom kit!" Frodo held the box to Merry and Pippen.

"We don't have to steal from Farmer Maggot!" Merry yelled.

"Or get chased by his dogs!" Pippen shouted.

"Boys!" Bilbo gave them a frown.

"I mean we didn't steal them they were just sitting along the edge of the fence…" Pippen lowered his voice

They passed gifts to one another, till the sun was dipping down the hills and they had gifts piled to their feet. The Baggins said their good-byes and took some ale and plates of leftovers. The dwarves were tipping from side to side, as Balin herded them to their house.

"That was fun!' Frodo said with glee as he helped Bilbo clean the table.

"Yes it was!" Bilbo smiled.

"Do you need help?" Thorin walked in.

"The more the merrier!" Frodo gave Thorin his trash bag and walked towards the heap of giftwraps.

"Bilbo…" Thorin said as he was stacking the dishes, " I need to-,"

"Take them to the kitchen, please," Bilbo stuttered and quickly piled the bowls, walking in the house. Thorin followed.

"Bilbo," Thorin said again. Bilbo flinched when his name escaped Thorin's mouth. " I apologize for what I said yesterday." Thorin walked beside Bilbo near the sink. "It was too sudden to ask for your permission to court…"

"Well, you should have thought about it before speaking," Bilbo started washing the plates.

"I have thought about it, since the day you left Erebor," Thorin stated, " and still my mind does not change with the setting of the rising and setting of a few suns." Bilbo was struck by the words.

"…Why tell me know?" Bilbo stared weakly at Thorin.

"My pride had gotten in the way of what I cherish the most," Thorin said with patience.

"And what do you cherish the most?"

"The simple things in life and everyday deeds of a gentle folk," Thorin gave a small smile at Bilbo and he returned one as well. They washed the dishes quietly and heard Frodo come in.

"Bilbo! I'm done cleaning!" Frodo walked in behind them and noticed their redden face and weary eyes. "I don't like it when you guys fight?" Frodo started to sniffle. Bilbo dried his hands and held Bilbo in his arms.

"We weren't fighting," Bilbo rocked Frodo in his arms.

"Then why are you red?" Frodo sobbed. Bilbo didn't answer him right away.

"I was telling him about my birthday present, Frodo," Thorin whispered to Frodo.

"…Oh," Frodo smiled and climbed down Bilbo, saluting Thorin and left in a hurry.

"That Frodo…" Bilbo sighed.

"I held onto this over the years," Thorin took off the bead he had on his necklace. Thorin held Bilbo's hand and gave him a silver bead. "I shall be leaving."

"…Thank you," Bilbo held the bead in his palm and watched Thorin walk away.

/-/-/-/-/

The next morning, Bilbo found Frodo playing with his hair.

"Frodo…"Bilbo lazily got up, but Frodo kept tugging his hair.

"Hold still," Frodo said and then jumped off the bed. "C'mon Bilbo! Ori has something important to tell us!" Bilbo was dragged out of bed and was forced to change and eat the burnt eggs.

Frodo pulled the sleepy hobbit to the dwarf's house; where everybody was in the living room, yawning as well. Bilbo found himself standing beside Thorin, who had his thin tunic and slacks and saw Ori nervously holding a small gray knitted hat in his hand.

"I gathered you all here today for a special announcement," Ori went on, "I found out about 3 weeks ago that…" Ori hesitated, "I am pregnant." The Company was fully awake.

"WHAT!?" Dwalin shouted in fright and walked cautiously to Ori. "You shall not walk on this filthy, polluted world with my babe in your belly!" Dwalin hoisted Ori in his arms

"D-Dwalin!"

"I shall protect with my heart and soul from any dreadful creatures that walks upon this land!" Dwalin shouted to the Company and probably the gods.

"He's meaning you, Nori," Gloin chimed in.

"Congratulations!" Balin said.

"We were on the roads 3 weeks ago…" Kili still processing the news.

"Yes, we were and we rested as well," Bofur winked at Kili, who blushed bright red.

"Uncle! How are babes made?" Fili said sarcastically to Thorin, while holding his brother in his arms.

"Yeah, how are babes made?" Frodo tugged on Bilbo's shirt.

"Tell us the story of how babes are made, Uncle," Kili placed his head on Fili's shoulders. The company was staring at Thorin, who parted his lips, but said nothing. Bilbo coughed lightly hiding his laughter.

"I heard from Pippen that Mommies and Daddies get together!" Frodo said.

"Aren't you the mother Bilbo? We want a demonstration!" Fili held in his laugh. Bilbo blushed deeply.

"I will tell you when you are older!" Bilbo scolded them.

"You say that all the time! I want to know!" Frodo demanded.

"When you are older," Bilbo said. Frodo pouted and kept quiet. "We should celebrate this wonderful news, there is still more ham to pass around," Bilbo said and went back to his house.

"Uncle, we are old enough…how are babes made?" Kili persisted. Thorin ignored his nephews and went in his room to change.

"I'll tell ya how babes are made!" Dwalin shouted, as Ori was still in his arms.

Bilbo and Frodo came back and placed the leftovers on the table, while the Company was bringing more food and plates in. Bombur brought a roasted pig, Bofur and Bifur brought the sporks and mugs, Dori and Nori brought a few chairs in, Kili and Fili were helping Bilbo with the leftovers with blushing faces, Gloin and Oin were already sitting, Dwalin made Ori sit on a pillowed chair, and Balin was arranging the meals.

"Beautiful beads, Master Baggins," Balin said. Bilbo was confused and touched his hair; he felt two strands of braids beside his ear.

"Oh, thank you, I think Frodo braided them in while I was sleeping," Bilbo flustered.

"Clever little hobbit," Balin smiled and gestured them to sit. Thorin came in last with his full attire and sat up front.

"Fili and Kili showed me how to braid," Frodo said as he sat on Bilbo's lap. "Do you like it, King Thorin?" Frodo pointed out the bead in Bilbo's hair.

"It suits him well," Thorin gazed at the silver bead. Bilbo touched the bead and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Don't mean to interrupt ya, but Ori needs the care and medicine from Erebor, We will be leaving as soon as possible," Dwalin said.

"That's too much trouble! I'll be fine here," Ori grabbed Dwalin's sleeve.

"He is right, Ori," Dori said.

"We will accompany you back to Erebor," Nori said.

"C-Can I go?" Frodo shyly said to Bilbo/

"The roads are too dangerous," Bilbo said, "but someday when the time is right, you will have your own adventure."

"No, I want to go too!" Frodo pouted.

"Listen to Bilbo, Little Master," Balin tried to calm Frodo.

"I want to go! I want to go!" Frodo flung his arms.

"O-Ok! How about we travel half way of the journey?" Bilbo said "Just out to Bree, ok?"

"Really?" Frodo smiled.

"Yes," Bilbo said as he felt a smile tug on his lips, "I hope you don't mind."

"We don't mind at all!" Dwalin said.

"Can we go now?" Frodo said.

"It's going to take a couple of days to get the ponies and equipment," Dwalin smiled. Frodo smiled and wiggled off Bilbo and crawled under the table to Ori's lap.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Frodo placed his small hands on Ori's belly.

"I do not know yet, we will have to wait,' Ori patted Bilbo's head.

"Bilbo almost had a babe!" Frodo informed Ori. The whole Company fell silent.

"Frodo!" Bilbo practically leaped out of his chair. "That was long ago! A relative of mine had me babysit her babe for a long while and then the rumor spread that it was mine," Bilbo told the story in a rush.

"…Bilbo…" Thorin said his name low, while massaging his forehead.

* * *

So sorry about the long update, school has started!

The small adventure begins with Frodo and Bilbo on the road!


	5. Frodo's Small Adventure

The morning came to Frodo's small adventure, Bilbo cooked breakfast and bagged snacks, his pipe, and handkerchiefs. Frodo came in with a large smile and ate his breakfast with his fully equipped battle-axe, bow, and sword he gotten from his birthday. Bilbo only wore his tunic, green vest, suspenders, brown trousers, and the lucky ring in his pocket. They cleaned and dusted before they left their hobbit hole.

"There are going to be some rules," Bilbo informed. Frodo sighed dramatically. "Now, now! You will always ask me for permission, tell me where you are going, and always stay beside me."

"mmm'kay," Frodo said as they met Dwalin and Ori near the Greendragon Inn with – 12 ponies? Bilbo wondered why they needed so many ponies, until he saw the whole Company coming out from the Inn.

"I thought Dwalin, Dori, Nori, and you were only traveling?" Bilbo said to Ori.

"Well, they all wanted to chip in as well, I think some are stopping at Bree," Ori said as he was tightening the belt on the pony.

"We need two ponies!" Dwalin shouted to the Company.

"Take mine," Fili said, "We don't mind sharing."

"Mine too!" Frodo said, "I want to ride with Ori!"

"There is another pony up front, Bilbo," Kili said as he mounted behind Fili. Bilbo nodded and saw a light brown pony with a black saddle. Bilbo hauled himself up and saw Thorin standing beside him.

"Ah, Kili said to take this pony," Bilbo said with uncertainty.

"We needed extra ponies, why don't you ride with Bilbo, Uncle," Fili said.

"Ah, Well, you can take this pony, I'll walk-," Bilbo debated to himself.

"We will cover less ground if you decide to walk," Thorin said and mounted behind Bilbo, grabbing the rein.

"We are ready to go!" Balin said as Dwalin fasten the last luggage.

The sun was on their side with no clouds in the sky, the birds were flying and singing with the dwarves. They sang and talked about their homeland to Frodo, how majestic and enormous the Lonely Mountain is compared to the Shire. Frodo was engulfed by the stories and scenery, as for Bilbo- it was torture. Every bump and dip in the road, Bilbo's back would touch Thorins chest. They sway of the pony's trot, would follow the movements of Thorins hip, leaving Bilbo to adjust himself in a suitable position. Even the breeze carried Thorins breath, tickling behind his ears. Each gesture sent his mind crazy with thoughts.

"Are you not comfortable?" Thorin noticed Bilbo's ears turning bright pink and shoulder tense.

"I was uncomfortable from the start, but it's for Frodo's sake," Bilbo said. Thorin halted the pony, "I didn't mean you were a nuisance! I-It's just that…I really don't know how to put this in words…"

"He can feel your hidden dagger! No need to be bashful, Bilbo," Fili trotted next to them.

"Or maybe he is flustered by the Kings embrace," Kili said and mocked Bilbo's posture. Bilbo blushed bright pink.

"Kili! Fili! Back of the line!" Thorin commanded. The brothers did as they were told.

"We should go, the sun will fall if we do not make it to Bree," Bilbo said with haste.

"Bilbo, if I am making your journey uncomfortable do not hesitate to say so," Thorin said and leaned back, giving Bilbo enough space.

"I am fine," Bilbo said quietly.

They travelled slowly, as Dwalin was worried about the rockier terrain and scorching areas from the sun, so they travelled under shades and long-ways. They made it past the Brandywine Bridge and camped near the Old Forest. The dwarves did their routine and Frodo helped with gathering firewood, as Bilbo laid out their bedroll. They all ate the rabbit stew Bombur cooked for them and they told stories of their battles.

"Little Master do you want to be the nights watch?" Bofur said playfully.

"What's the nights watch?" Frodo said as he licked his bowl clean.

"Tis the most important job! You keep watch over the Company and yell when there is trouble!" Bofur explained.

"Of course I will be the nights watch!" Frodo saluted and grabbed his battle-axe near the ponies. "Bilbo, I am on nights watch!"

"I will join you," Bilbo said with a smile.

"No, I want to do it myself," Frodo stopped Bilbo from getting up.

"Well, stay close where I can see you," Bilbo said as Frodo nodded and walked to a clear area, where the moonlight was out.

"Do not worry," Thorin laid out his bedroll next to Bilbo.

"He always finds trouble," Bilbo sighed. The fire died down and the Company fell asleep, even Bilbo gotten a bit tired and closed his eyes for what seemed to be a second. Bilbo opened his eyes to find Frodo gone from his spot. Panicked struck Bilbo and ran towards the area Frodo was siting and then the woods.

"Frodo!" Bilbo whispered loudly. Bilbo heard twigs snapping from behind him.

"Bilbo?" Bilbo turned around to see Thorin in the same state as he was.

"I've lost Frodo!" Bilbo said nervously.

"Frodo is asleep with the Company," Thorin said softly.

"Oh thank goodness," Bilbo let out a long sigh.

"Shall we head back?" Thorin said.

"Y-Yes," Bilbo was drained, mentally. They started walked back to the campsite.

"Careful, Halfling," Thorin walked closely behind Bilbo.

"I am as careful as a-," Bilbo tripped over a stump.

"As a troll," Thorin finished Bilbo's sentence and gave a low chuckle. Thorin helped Bilbo up.

"At least I am more careful than you burning such a simple meal in the oven," Bilbo laughed. Thorin patted the leaves off Bilbo and laughed himself.

"I do miss the days we spent together," Thorin said and touched Bilbo's beads. Bilbo flinched at the touch and gave a small smile in return.

"I miss them as well," Bilbo quicken his stride.

"Did you miss Erebor when you left?" Thorin said.

"Everyday…" Bilbo looked behind him. "Why did you come to the Shire?" Bilbo changed the topic.

"To bring you back."

"You do know I have Frodo," Bilbo gave a nervous laugh.

"He may come as well," Thorin blatantly said

"He has friends and family here, I do not want to tear them apart, he loves the garden and sun," Bilbo said matter-of-factly

"If he agrees, will you come as well?" Bilbo walked quietly, thinking carefully of his answer.

"He's just a child, he will agree, but he will change his mind over time," Bilbo said and left it as that.

/-/-/-/-/

The next morning, they ate and packed their luggage, this time Frodo was riding with Throin and Bilbo with Bofur. They covered enough ground, due to Ori trotting pass everybody making Dwalin hurling after him.

"King Thorin…I think Bilbo misses you," Frodo said, grabbing the loose rein.

"Why do you think that?" Thorin said with concern.

"Bilbo looks sad when he looks at you," Frodo said. "I think he wants to see the Lonely Mountain." Thorin didn't know how to respond. "Maybe Bilbo and I should visit the Lonely Mountain, would that make you happy?"

"More than anything in the world," Thorin said as they rode along.

"Would that make Bilbo happy?" Frodo said.

"He is happy wherever you go, Frodo," Thorin said with a small smile.

"What if I want to go back home," Frodo went on.

"I respect any decision you make," Thorin reassured. Frodo thought long and hard.

"What if I wanted to stay in the Lonely Mountain, but Bilbo wants to go back home?" Frodo said

"Bilbo is grown and can make his own decision, but he would never leave your side," Thorin said.

"I want Bilbo to be happy." Frodo whispered.

"I want the same as well," Throin said. Frodo watched the scenery change from the Old forest to wrecked villages and muddy tracks; they were closing in to Bree. They were riding along the wooden fences and were stopped by the big folks.

"What business do dwarves have here?" the younger man said.

"Our business is ours alone, we need to take a short break, that is all" Thorin stated.

"Please come in," the young man said and the wooden gates opened. They rode on a singular line and stopped at the closest Inn were the big folks helped with their ponies.

"Ale for me!" Gloin said to the bartender inside.

"We will rest here till tomorrow," Dwalin said and guarded Ori.

"Will you all be going with Dwalin and Ori?" Bilbo said to Balin.

"Aye lad, I don't know for sure, Thorin told us to accompany you and Frodo till Bree," Balin said. Bilbo gave a suspicious nod.

"Do you have any rooms to spare?" Kili said with Fili on his right side.

"We have a master bedroom and two open rooms with 6 beds in each." The bartender replied.

"We'll take them all," Fili said and gave more gold than needed.

They settled in the Inn, there were six beds in total in each room. Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Ori, Gloin and Oin shared a room. Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Balin shared the other room.

"Frodo, let Thorin and Bilbo share a bed, they are mommy and daddy after all!" Fili gave a sly wink at Thorin and Bilbo who were holding their luggage.

"Ok!" Frodo simply replied and head towards Fili's direction.

"Frodo! What did I say about the rules!" Bilbo stuttered.

"I have Fili and Kili to protect me," Frodo pointed out.

"He's right," Kili said.

"Behave yourself," Bilbo didn't say anymore.

"I will!" Frodo then went inside the room. Thorin opened the master bedroom and saw only a large bed against the wall and a fireplace across.

"…Kili…Fili…" Thorin held in his anger.

"Did you say something?" Bilbo came in from behind and noticed the single bed as well.

"I'll take the armchair…" Thorin said and laid his belongings down.

"Nonsense, t-there is enough room for both of us," Bilbo blushed and walked to the other side, placing his stuff down.

They soon found the Company drinking ale and talking with the Bree hobbits and big folks. Bilbo found Frodo in Gloins arms, drinking milk and singing along. They talked on and on about their land and ladies. They babbled on and on till the moon was creeping high in the night sky and the nights watch was lighting the town.

"Seems the Little Master is getting tired from these old folks stories," Fili held Frodo in his arms.

"We'll get him to bed," Kili said to Bilbo.

"I'll come as well." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo, we will not let anyone harm our dear hobbit brother," Fili guarded Frodo with his arms. Bilbo gave a nod and watched them walk up the stairs.

"Aye! Lad, sit a while and drink," Dwalin held a pint of ale.

"No thank you," Bilbo said.

"A hobbit turning down ale?" a big folk said.

"I prefer tea over ale," Bilbo said politely. "I think I should head to bed as well."

"Hobbits and their shy nature, stout and well respected, don't ya say lads?" the big folk said as he watched Bilbo go up the stairs. The dwarves murmured and said nothing more, due to Thorins intense glare and walked himself up the stairs as well.

Bilbo walked in Fili and Kili's room to see how Frodo was doing and saw them playing card games in the candlelight. Bilbo smiled and walked in his room. Lighting the fireplace, Bilbo undressed to his nightwear. Bilbo heard a few knocks.

"Come in," Bilbo watched Thorin slowly coming in. "are you heading to bed?"

"…yes," Thorin said and got his thin tunic and slacks and headed for the bathroom to change. Bilbo sat in the armchair, staring at the fireplace. There was light chattering from downstairs and owls hooting in the distance. A familiar feeling crept in Bilbo's heart.

Thorin folded his clothes in his pack and sat on the windowsill across from Bilbo. He looked outside at the full moon, shining bright.

"Frodo told me he wants you to find happiness," Thorin broke the silence.

"I bet he said a lot more than that," Bilbo chuckled. "Are you staying the in the Shire or leaving to Erebor?' Bilbo finally said.

"I…I do not know," Thorin kept his eyes glued to the windows, "I am torn between the two."

"So am I…" They fell silent, listening to the bar below, crackling fire, and the drunkards outside. "Shouldn't you be ruling the Lonely Mountain?"

"I gave my status to Fili, long ago," Thorin said.

"What are you going to do?" Bilbo said in surprise.

"I do not know…" Thorins words were lost in thought and saw Bilbo walking closer. "I do not need sympathy."

"Always the stubborn one," Bilbo said and poked his head around the corner of thorins view. "You came to the Shire for a reason as the same as I went on the Journey…to find ourselves…to-"

"To be destined by fate." Thorin finished Bilbos sentence.

They shared a glance and looked away. Bilbo went back to the fireplace, roaring with flames, reminiscing of they day Thorin and the Company came to his hobbit hole. They were wandering without a home for years, but that does not mean they were lost. The faint spark in his heart fluttered again. Those long years of being away from Thorin, the Took rose in Bilbo, he shifted to Thorin and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"G-Good night," Bilbo felt his courage slip away and ducked to the bed. Large hands spun Bilbo around for another kiss. Passionate yet greedy, Bilbo tried to keep up the pace with Thorin. Tilting his head slightly, their lips collided seamlessly. Bilbo felt his body being guided to the bed, being laid gently on his back. Their legs tangled and body in perfect harmony.

"Bilbo…"Thorin and Bilbo caught their breaths. "…I have been waiting for years for this chance…"

"And I've been waiting for chance of another adventure," Bilbo smiled and the Took inside was flaming in his stomach. Bilbo got on his elbows and kissed Thorin with parted lips. Bilbo heard a low moan, resonating through Thorins chest, vibrating his entire body. Bilbo parted his lips more, till their tongue entwined and played with each other. Bilbo glided his fingertips along Thorins thin tunic, feeling the solid back muscles.

"Bilbo," Thorin said as he teasingly bit Bilbo's neck. Thorin heard small innocent noises coming from Bilbo and wanted to hear more. Thorin trailed his tongue behind Bilbo's ears as his hands caressed his face.

"…Thorin…I-It's getting a bit stuffy in here," Bilbo mustered out. Thorin took the signal and peeled Bilbo's tunic and trousers. Thorin gazed at the hobbit, he can finally touch the soft curls and skin, smell the scent of flowers that will never wash away, taste the sweetness he offers – Bilbo was finally his.

Thorin took his time and brushed his palms against Bilbo's warm body, circling till he reached the curves of his hips, staring at his arousal. He felt the hobbit squirm impatiently under his touch. He placed light kisses from Bilbo's lips and straight down to the erect tip.

"I would imagine this is how you would pleasure the same sex," Thorin sucked Bilbo in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the shaft. Thorins head bobbed up and down and felt the hobbit digging in his hair.

"Thorin…!" Bilbo gasped. Bilbo arched his back to the sensation of Thorin's wet mouth moving expertly. Every inch of his body trembled and his legs buckled as Thorin slowly went up his shaft and made an audible slicking noise when he released Bilbo's erection. Bilbo felt his legs being parted and hitched when Thorin circled his entrance, putting one finger in.

"Bilbo," Thorin went for a passionate kiss, distracting the hobbit as he placed another finger inside. Twisting his fingers inside, stretching the muscles till it loosens, Thorin put another finger in.

"…oouch," Bilbo grabbed Thorin's tunic, when he felt the third finger invading.

"Shall I stop, I do not want to hurt you," Thorin pulled out his three soaked fingers.

"…no, I'm fine…" Bilbo said breathlessly, he wanted Thorin more than ever and moved his hips up, rubbing against Thorins trousers.

"My hobbit," Thorin kissed Bilbo again and slipped off of his trousers. Leaning the bottom half of his weight on Bilbo, their shafts were drenched with pre cum. Thorin was at his limit and placed his tip on Bilbo's entrance, slowly pressing in. Angling and pushing in, Thorin felt Bilbos wall throbbing inside, sucking him in.

"mmnn!" Bilbo nodded, giving Thorin permission to move. Thorin was in and slowly rocked his hips as his arms were pillared beside Bilbo's side. Thorin watched as Bilbo's face was at ease and went faster, pulling out half his tip and pounded deep inside Bilbo. Pinning Bilbo's hips down, Thorin leaned forward and let his lower half take control.

"Bilbo," Thorin said as he pumped his hips hard, slamming their skins together. A few pumps later, Thorin and Bilbo released at the same time. Thorin jerked forward letting his cum sealed inside Bilbo.

They were still for a moment, catching their breaths. They watched each other and listened to the firewood snapping and crackling.

"I love you, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said.

"I love you more, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo gave a small peck on Thorins nose, his lips, and down his neck. Bilbo heard a low dominating growl coming from Thorin and nibbled on his collarbone.

"Sleep, Halfling." Thorin said and pulled out.

"I cannot sleep in such filth, I need a bath first," Bilbo smiled. Thorin grew hot again and brought Bilbo up to his chest. Throin held Bilbo in his arms and watched as the hobbit tangled his hands around his neck. Tucking his arms under Bilbo's leg, Thorin lead them to the restroom.

They kissed and blindly found their way inside the restroom, Thorin turned on the only knob the shower had. They were soaked and hard again. The water trickled down their bodies.

"Thorin, put me down," Bilbo said and Thorin hesitated but did as he was told. Thorin watched as Bilbo turned around and washed himself.

"You are very tempting, Bilbo," Thorin said and began sliding his hands down Bilbo's spine.

"Control yourself," Bilbo flinched and threw a wet rag at Thorin. Thorin laughed and washed Bilbo's back and bum.

They did nothing more than shower, due to Bilbo's commands. They changed into new pairs of sleepwear and went to bed. Cuddling and caressing each other till one slept.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"psst…Bilbo, wake up," Frodo poked Bilbo's nose. Bilbo saw a Frodo leaning his head on the edge of the bed.

"FRODO!" Bilbo jumped up, hitting his head against Thorins chin.

"Bilbo…" Thorin groaned and opened his eyes, "….Frodo…"

"Breakfast is ready downstairs," Frodo smiled.

"we'll be down shortly." Bilbo and Thorin scrambled out of bed.

"Ok!" Frodo ran out of the room.

They met the Company downstairs and they already had a full course meal lined on the table.

"Who won?" Frodo said as he ate his cereal next to Ori.

"Who won what?" Bilbo said.

"Don't worry we told Frodo you were wrestling with our Uncle," Fili whispered. Bilbo blushed and covered his face.

"Bilbo won," Thorin said with a smirk.

"See I told ya!" Frodo said to the Company. They all laughed and hooted at Thorin and Bilbo.

"Don't mean to interrupt your celebration, but what are your plans Thorin?" Balin said.

"I plan to be with Bilbo, where ever he goes I will follow," Thorin said. "I do wish that all of you will find your place in this world." The company nodded.

"Bilbo, lets go to the Mountain, so it won't be Lonely anymore," Frodo said.

"I wouldn't mind going on another adventure," Bilbo laughed.

* * *

What do you guys think, should I continue one more chapter or stop here.

[IF] I continue, there may be (more/one) chapter taking place in Erebor OR does this feel finished to ya'll?

*just a reminder, if I do continue it may take a while to update.


End file.
